FROZEN MOON
by aicchan
Summary: Kau adalah bulanku... bulan yang akan selalu membekukan pandanganku hingga membuatku lupa pada bumi tempatku berpijak... kau adalah bulanku.. yang membekukan hatiku hingga membuatku lupa pada yang lain selain dirimu. My first BLEACH fic, IchiHitsu. YAOI


"Toushiro!! Toushiro!! Buka matamu!!" Ichigo mengguncang sosok kecil dalam pelukannya, "Toushiro!!!" pandangannya nyalang memandang luka tusuk mengerikan di tubuh pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Kuro.... saki..." nama itu dibisikkan lirih oleh bibir pucat yang ternoda aliran darah segar.

"Toushiro.... ku mohon bertahanlah... kumohon..."

Mata hijau pemuda itu memandang sosok Ichigo yang memandang cemas padanya, "sudah... aku.. bilang..." ucapannya terputus oleh erangan perih dan muntahan darah pekat.

"Toushiro!!" Ichigo menahan tubuh rapuh itu.

"... Panggil aku... Hitsugaya... Taichou...." mata hijau itu kembali tertutup seiring tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa begitu ringan di lengan Ichigo.

"... t-.. Toushiro... Oi!! TOUSHIROU!! OI!! BUKA MATAMU!! TOUSHIROU!!!"

Salju turun menyelimuti 2 sosok yang berada diantara ratusan jasad tak bernyawa. Bulan menggantung sepi diantara mendung yang menyelimuti wilayah itu.. membawa kabar duka bagi siapa yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari pertempuran maut yang baru saja berakhir....

oOo Frozen Moon oOo

Pair : Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Rated : M

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ENJOY

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kurosaki Kun," Inoue menepuk punggung teman sekelas dan juga rekan seperjuangannya itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda berambut oranye itu tampak murung, "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke kota sebelah? Kata Tatsuki, ada parade musim semi," ajaknya.

Ichigo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "maaf.. hari ini aku mau di rumah saja," kata pemuda itu sambil membereskan buku-buku dalam laci mejanya. Lalu secepat yang dia bisa, Ichigo memasukkan buku itu dalam tasnya, "aku duluan, ya?! Sampai besok."

"Ah—Kurosaki Kun...." Inoue hendak mencegah kepergian Ichigo, tapi ada yang menahan pundaknya saat itu, "... Ishida Kun..."

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menggeleng pada Inoue, "biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

Inoue terdiam sejenak, tapi dia mengangguk, "iya.. kau benar, Ishida Kun..." katanya lirih.

#

Sementara itu Ichigo berjalan lesu menuju ke rumahnya. Namun begitu sampai, dia malah pergi lagi. Menuju ke lapangan yang ada di dekat rumahnya, tempat dimana Karin, adik perempuannya, sering bermain bola. Tapi hari ini—lapangan luas itu kosong.. sehampa hatinya yang sedang tak tentu arah.

"Kenapa kau malah ada di sini, Ichigo!!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam sepanjang pundak yang mengenakan yukata dan hakama berwarna hitam, "Rukia... sedang apa kau di sini?"

Rukis berkacak pinggang, "aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah, kau malah keluyuran di sini. Aku sudah capek menunggumu, tau!! Cepat pulang dan kita ke Seireitei," Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Tapi Ichigo menarik tangannya lagi dan kembali memandang ke arah lapangan kosong itu, "aku tidak pergi."

Rukia terhenyak, "apa katamu barusan?"

"Aku tidak pergi," ulang Ichigo datar.

Mendengar itu, Rukia jadi naik darah. Dia berjalan ke depan Ichigo dan mencengkram kerah seragam pemuda itu, "apa sekarang kau mau membuangnya begitu saja?! APA SEKARANG KAU MAU MEMBIARKAN HITSUGAYA TAICHOU MATI BEGITU SAJA?!!" Rukia menyentakkan tubuh Ichigo, tangannya terkepal erat, "dia belum menyerah, Ichigo... dan kau.. KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYERAH SEPERTI INI!!!" suaranya bergetar dan airmata membasahi pipinya.

Ichigo membenahi kerah seragam berikut dasinya, "lalu... apa yang bisa aku lakukan meski aku pergi ke Seireitei? APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN UNTUKNYA?!!"

Rukia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di wajah Ichigo, merobek sudut bibir pemuda itu, "kau memalukan, Kurosaki Ichigo.... kematian bukan hal yang harus kau takuti.. bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku? Pada teman-temanmu?" Rukia memandang lekat wajah Ichigo, "begitu pun dengan Hitsugaya Taichou.. dia tidak takut mati.. jikapun akhirnya dia harus menghadapi kematian itu, dia hadapi dengan bangga. Sebagai seorang prajurit... tidak seperti kau yang merajuk seperti anak kecil seperti ini."

Ichigo menghapus darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, tapi dia tidak memandang Rukia sama sekali.

"Bangun, Ichigo!!" kata Rukia, "bangun dan temui dia atau kau mungkin akan menyesali apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Mendengar itu Ichigo bergeming. Rukia meraih lengan pemuda yang membawa warna baru dalam kehidupannya itu.

"Ayo, aku temani kau ke sana...."

Ichigo mengangguk. Lalu dia pun mengikuti Rukia pulang ke rumahnya, segera menuju ke kamarnya dan berubah ke wujud shinigami-nya. Lalu sebuah shouji tampak di dinding kamar itu dan bersama Rukia, dia pun menuju dunia para roh.. Soul Society.

#

"Kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk.

Rukia menepuk lengan Ichigo dan akhirnya berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri di depan salah satu ruang perawatan khusus di divisi 4 Seireitei.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu geser khas Jepang itu. Meski tahu apa yang akan dia lihat, tetap saja Ichigo merasa miris... melihat sosok yang kini terbaring tanpa daya di kasur dengan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupannya.

Perlahan Ichigo berjalan mendekati ranjang putih itu. Memandang sosok yang selama 2 bulan ini berada dalam kondisi tidak hidup namun belum mati. Sosok kecilnya tampak begitu rapuh seolah akan hancur jika disentuh.

Ichigo berdiri dalam diam memandang seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, seorang –menurut Ichigo- bocah sombong namun kejeniusannya tak terbantahkan. Sosok kapten yang dihormati dan disegani, kini tergolek lemah tanpa pertahanan.

"Toushiro..." desis Ichigo lirih. Ingatannya kembali pada dua bulan yang lalu.. saat nyawanya diselamatkan oleh tubuh kecil itu...

OXOXO

XOXOX

"Aizen!! Hari ini aku akan menghancurkan semua rencana busukmu itu!!" Ichigo menyiagakan zanpakutounya dan menghunus bilah hitam tajam itu pada sosok Aizen. Si pengkhianat Soul Society yang menyebabkan kekacauan di dua dunia.

Aizen tersenyum sinis. Di sampingnya berdiri Gin, tangan kanannya yang setia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. ternyata aku memang lengah telah membiarkanmu hidup hingga saat ini," ujar Aizen dengan nada dingin, "tapi sekarang—kau akan aku lenyapkan.. tanpa sisa."

Pertarungan tak lagi terlelakkan. Dengan bantuan teman-temannya dalam menghadapi para espada ciptaan Aizen, Ichigo berhasil mengadu pedangnya satu lawan satu dengan di pengkhianat itu.

Entah berapa lama mereka mengadu kekuatan, hingga Ichigo merasa staminanya merosot jauh, sementara Aizen masih berdiri tegak menggenggam pedangnya.

"Sial.. dia kuat sekali..." Ichigo bertumpu pada pedangnya, "apa.. tidak ada cara mengalahkannya?"

Aizen melayang tinggi di atas Ichigo, seolah menunjukkan seberapa jauh beda kekuatan mereka, "sayonara... Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Alih-alih Aizen yang menyerang, Gin datang dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya yang memanjang, tepat ke arah Ichigo.

"Sial!!" Ichigo sama sekali tak sanggup lagi bergerak untuk menghindari serangan itu. Saat dia sudah pasrah pada apa yang terjadi, sesuatu terjadi di luar perkiraannya.

TRANG!!

Suara aduan pedang mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo. Dan detik berikutnya dia melihat sosok kecil berjubah putih dengan kanji 10 di punggungnya. Berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang serangan Gin dengan pedangnya sendiri. Jubah putih yang ternoda darah itu menjadi bukti bahwa si pemilik tak lagi berada dalam kondisi sempurna...

"T—Toushiro..."

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou, Kurosaki!" ujar sosok berambut putih itu.

Saat Ichigo hendak berkata lagi, dia langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara retakan, dan belum lagi dia tahu suara apa itu, darahnya seolah membeku begitu melihat sebuah bilah pedang menembus punggung itu... tepat di jantung.

"TOUSHIROU!!!"

OXOXO

XOXOX

Itu ingatan terakhir dalam memori Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Gin dan Aizen, dia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana para espada itu tumbang. Yang terekam jelas dalam ingatannya hanyalah sosok Toushiro yang bersimbah darah dan masih mengenggam erat Hyourinmaru yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Yang masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya adalah bagaimana bola mata hijau itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya... dan tak lagi terbuka.. hingga detik ini...

"Toushiro..." Ichigo jatuh berlutut dan menunduk sedalam yang dia bisa. Dia rela menukar posisinya dengan Hitsugaya. Dia rela asal Hitsugaya kembali sadar, kembali pada dirinya yang penuh percaya diri, sedikit keras kepala, egois, namun lembut di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ichigo sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menerima kemungkinan yang terburuk. Kemungkinan bahwa Hitsugaya tak akan bertahan. Tapi dia tidak sanggup.. tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa sosok kecil yang begitu ingin dia jaga.

"Kurosaki... kau datang juga."

Pemuda belia itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Unohana Taichou..." Ichigo pun berdiri begitu wanita berparas lembut itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Unohana tersenyum pada Ichigo, "seperti yang aku duga."

"Eh?"

"Hitsugaya Taichou tampak tenang setiap ada dirimu di sini, Kurosaki," wanita itu menyentuh wajah rekan termudanya, "di setiap kehadiranmu, meski kondisi tubuhnya tidak berubah, aku tahu kalau dia senang, dia merasa aman..."

Ichigo memandang ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih tak sadarkan diri, "—apa itu benar?"

Unohana menangguk pasti, "sepertinya hanya kehadiranmu yang bisa dia rasa dan hanya suaramu yang bisa dia dengar," tangannya menyentuh kening Hitsugaya dan memancarkan reiatsu yang hangat menenangkan, "aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan dia akan sembuh atau tidak, tapi yang jelas—aku belum menyerah," dia kembali memandang Ichigo, "dan ku minta kau pun jangan menyerah... Kurosaki."

Ichigo tertegun saat itu.

Unohana menarik tangannya dari kening Hitsugaya, "temani dia... apapun yang terjadi..." lalu wanita itu pun keluar dari ruang perawatan.

Tak lama setelah Unohana keluar, seseorang muncul lagi di belakang Ichigo.

"Wah—akhirnya kau datang," kali ini yang masuk adalah Matsumoto, wakil Hitsugaya di divisi 10. Wanita itu masuk dan meletakkan sebatang bunga lily di vas yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Sudah 2 hari tidak melihatmu disini," kata Matsumoto, "Taichou sepertinya senang kau datang."

Ichigo memandang Matsumoto," sampai kau juga bicara begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi... Unohana Taichou juga bicara hal yang sama."

"Oh, begitu?" Matsumoto balas memandang Ichigo, "ternyata.. yang diinginkan Taichou memang kamu," Matsumoto tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah. Dia pun menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, "kau pikir selama ini kalian berhasil 'bersembunyi' dari kami? Kamilah yang pura-pura tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Taichou."

"Eh?"

Matsumoto berkacak pinggang, "sejak bertemu denganmu—Taichou tampak berbeda. Dia jadi.. lebih hidup. Yang pasti.. sejak bertemu denganmu, Taichou bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku bersyukur Taichou bersamamu," Matsumoto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dia sayangi dan dia hormati itu, "tolong... temani dia," Matsumoto menepuk pundak Ichigo sekali sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#

Sejak hari dimana Ichigo sadar kalau 'status'nya dan Hitsugaya usdah terbongkar, si pemuda berkepala oranye itu pun setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu. Meski tak ada sedikitpun tanda membaik dari kapten divisi 10 itu.

Namun tiap kali, dia selalu mendapat dukungan semangat dari teman-temannya. Hinamori sering membuatkannya onigiri, lalu ada juga Madarame dan Yumechika yang terus saja 'menghibur'nya dengan cara memukul-mukul kepalanya atau juga terus menggodanya dengan mengatakan tempat-tempat hiburan yang ada di Soul Society.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo terkejut. Kedatangan Byakuya yang tiba-tiba dan nyaris tidak terdeteksi, membuat Ichigo nyaris terjungkal dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Kapten divisi 6 itu tak bicara apapun, dia hanya masuk, meletakkan setangkai bunga liliy di vas, memandang Hitsugaya sejenak, lalu keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Ichigo terbengong-bengong.

Lain lagi dengan Zaraki yang datang seolah menantang Ichigo bertarung, namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Lelaki kekar dengan bekas luka di sekur tubuhnya itu masuk ke ruang perawatan. Berdiri bagai gunung di depan Ichigo, sementara Yachiru, sang Fukutaichou divisi 11, melompat turun dari punggung Zaraki dan mendarat di samping Hitsugaya.

Anak perempuan bertubuh mungil itu mengusap-usap kepala Hitsugaya, hal yang tak mungkin dia lakukan seandainya si pangeran es itu sedang tersadar, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Toushiro Chan cepat bangun, ya?! Kasihan Ichigo," lalu dia juga menempatkan sebatang bunga lily di vas yang sama. Membuat total bunga dalam vas itu sudah lebih dari 20 batang. Setelah itu Yachiru melompat kembali ke punggung Zaraki yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo dengan kasar, kalau kelebihan tenaga sedikit saja, leher Ichigo bisa dipastikan akan patah.

Ada juga kapten divisi 4, Ukitake Joushirou, yang datang dengan membawa sekantung permen dan juga camilan, tapi pria berambut panjang itu juga membawakan setangkai lily yang segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya di dalam vas. Dia tersenyum pada Ichigo dan berkata pelan, "katakan padanya, permen bagus untuk memulihkan kesehatan." Dan Ichigo bertekad tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Hitsugaya.

Silih berganti para anggota Seireitei datang menjenguk Hitsugaya. Memberi Ichigo keyakinan bahwa pasti.. suatu saat nanti... pemuda itu akan membuka matanya, kembali menjadi satu dari 13 sosok yang berpengaruh di Soul Society ini.

.

#

.

"Kurosaki Kun!!" Inoue menghampiri Ichigo.

"Inoue, ada apa?" Ichigo berhenti dan menunggu gadis itu mendekat padanya.

Inoue mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo, "ini—makasih, ya. Aku tertolong. Uryuu sedang tidak ada kelas, jadi aku bingung mau pinjam sama siapa. Untung saja Kurosaki Kun bawa buku ini."

Ichigo menerima buku itu, "_hem—jadi sekarang 'Ishida Kun' sudah berubah menjadi 'Uryuu', ya?_" batin Ichigo, "cuma kebetulan aku bawa," dia pun menyimpan buku itu dalam tasnya.

"Apa hari ini Kurosaki Kun pergi ke Soul Society lagi?" tanya gadis yang tak begitu banyak berubah sejak mereka lulus SMA tahun lalu.

"Ya—ujian semester sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi kampus juga libur musim dingin. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pulang beberapa hari."

Inoue tersenyum, "maaf aku tidak bisa menemani."

"Tidak masalah. Kau bersenang-senang saja dengan Ishida," Ichigo nyengir, "ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya?! Sampai jumpa."

Inoue melambai pada Ichigo yang berlari menembus salju yang mulai menumpuk di jalanan. Lalu gadis itu memandang langit sore di awal musim dingin, "semoga tahun ini.. harapan Kurosaki Kun terwujud," gumamnya. Lalu mendadak dia teringat sesuatu dan buru-buru melihat jam tangannya, "ya ampun.. Tatsuki pasti sudah menungguku," dan dia pun berlari meninggalkan kampus.

#

Sementara itu Ichigo sedang berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya. Saat itu ada seorang gadis berpakaian kimono hitam dengan sebilah pedang tersandang di pinggangnya, mendarat di depan Ichigo.

"Hoo—baru selesai patroli, Karin?" tanya Ichigo pada adik perempuannya itu.

Karin, yang kini masih saja menjadi seorang gadis yang tomboy, tersenyum lebar, "wilayah ini.. aman, Ichi Nii. Aku dan Chad sudah berkeliling dan tidak menemukan hollow dimanapun."

Ichigo cuma tertawa dan mengusap-usap kepala Karin, "ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar."

Karin nyengir dan mengikuti kakaknya masuk.

"TADAIMA!!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

"Okaeri, Niichan, Karin Chan," sambut Yuzu yang semakin lama semakin mirip ibu rumah tangga, "aku akan segera siapkan makan malam. Ichi Nii mau makan apa?" tawar Yuzu.

Itu membuat Karin berkacak pinggang, "kau pilih kasih, Yuzu. Jadi kau tidak mau tanya aku mau makan apa?" katanya sok ngambek.

Yuzu tertawa, "habis—selera kalian sama sih. Makanya cukup tanya salah satu," kata gadis belia itu, "ya sudah. Aku masak dulu, ya?! Ayo, Kon!"

"Siap, Yuzu Chan," boneka singa kuning tiba-tiba muncul di punggung Ichigo dan melompat ke pelukan Yuzu, "sampai nanti, Ichigo. Aku akan menikmati acaraku dengan nona Yuzu tersayang."

"Kalau kau apa-apakan adikku, ku cincang kau," ancam Ichigo serius dengan mimik wajah bercanda. Lalu dia pun naik ke lantai dua bersama Karin.

"Ichi Nii," panggil Karin sebelum gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ichigo berhenti di depan kamarnya sendiri, "apa?"

"Kapan Ichi Nii mengajakku ke Soul Society? Rasanya sudah lama Ichi Nii menjanjikan aku hal itu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagi pula aku memang pasti akan mengajakmu ke sana kok. Kau cuma butuh bersabar sebentar."

Karin cemberut, "baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti menagih," dan gadis itu pun masuk dalam kamarnya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia berpikir dengan perubahan dalam hidupnya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Semenjak Aizen dan kroni-kroninya di Hueco Mundo berhasil di kalahkan, jumlah hollow yang menerobos masuk ke gensei semakin berkurang dan bisa dikendalikan. Keadaan menjadi aman tentram.

Lalu mengenai teman-temannya, mereka juga tak begitu banyak berubah. Chad tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang kuliah dan memilih untuk menjadi 'petugas keamanan' kota Karakura ini. Lalu Inoue dan Ishida, sepertinya sudah melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius lagi setelah nyaris membuat Ichigo kena serangan jantung mendadak saat mereka bilang sudah resmi berkencan. Tatsuki melanjutkan karirnya sebagai cewek perkasa dengan memenangkan berbagai pertandingan karate ataupun judo. Masih tetap akrab dengan Inoue.

Lalu teman-temannya di Soul Society juga sedikit banyak berubah. Seperti Rukia yang kini menjadi bagian dari divisi 6 setelah kakaknya 'memaksa' secara halus pada Ukitake Taichou untuk 'mengembalikan' adiknya. Tapi Ichigo pikir itu adalah sifat protektif terselubung dari Byakuya yang mulai mencium hubungan Rukia dan Renji. Selebihnya.. Soul Society tampak baik-baik saja.

Dan yang paling berubah—jelas adalah adiknya. Karin kini sudah resmi menjadi bagian Soul Society setelah reiatsunya bangkit 2 tahun lalu. Zanpakutounya bernama Setsugetsu, pedang putih yang indah dengan elemen es. Membuat Ichigo teringat pada Hyourinmaru milik Hitsugaya....

Yuzu pun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik. Dan kini kemampuan spiritualnya meningkat dan dia bisa melihat hollow dan shinigami dengan jelas. Dia pun sudah akrab dengan para konpaku di rumah itu, seperti Kon dan 1 lagi milik Karin. Dan ayahnya... pria brewok itu tidak berubah sama sekali....

Ichigo duduk lagi dan memandang salju yang turun di luar sana. 3 tahun terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya. Meski bisa dibilang kehidupannya kembali normal... tetap ada lubang besar menganga dalam hatinya.

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya dia menanti saat Hitsugaya akan membuka matanya. Ya—kini dia yakin Hitsugaya akan kembali sadar meski entah kapan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Unohana Taichou memberi kabar padanya bahwa kondisi Hitsugaya sebenarnya sudah pulih total. Ketidaksadarannya disebabkan karena hancurnya bilah Hyourinmaru. Itu seperti menandakan terputusnya ikatan antara Hitsugaya dan zanpakutou miliknya itu.

Reiatsu Hitsugaya yang sudah lama terikat dengan Hyourinmaru menjadi kacau dan kehilangan kendali. Namun apabila Hitsugaya bisa memperoleh lagi 'nama' Hyourinmaru.. bisa dipastikan dia akan segera sadar.

Dan Unohana Taichou memberi tahu bahwa Zangetsu, zanpakutou milik Ichigo yang bernaung pada bulan, memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan zanpakutou berelemen es seperti Sode no Shirayuki milik Rukia dan Setsugetsu milik Karin. Makanya, reaksi reiatsu Hitsugaya setiap kali Ichigo berada di dekatnya adalah tanda bahwa Hitsugaya membutuhkan pertolongannya untuk mendapatkan Hyourinmaru kembali.

Sedikit tergesa, Ichigo kembali turun kebawah dan menuju ke dapur, "Yuzu—aku ke Soul Society sekarang. Jadi tidak makan malam di rumah. Maaf, ya!!"

"Oh—iya, Ichi Nii . Tidak apa kok, hati-hati, ya?!" kata Yuzu," nah, Kon. Ayo pindah ke tubuh Ichi Nii."

Kon si boneka singa itu cemberut, "kalau bukan permintaan dari nona Yuzu, aku tidak akan mau."

"Dasar cerewet!!" Ichigo pun menarik si singa kuning itu dan segera keluar dari raganya dalam bentuk seorang shingami, "aku pergi dulu," saat Ichigo berbalik, sebuah pintu shouji sudah terbuka lebar, dan menghilang setelah Ichigo melangkah masuk.

#

"Kurosaki San, kau sudah datang," sapa Hinamori yang ada dalam kamar Hitsugaya, mengganti bunga lily yang mulai layu dengan bunga yang segar, "Shirou Chan, orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Jadi aku pergi dulu, ya?!" pamitnya wajar seolah Hitsugaya akan bisa mendengarnya.

Ichigo masuk dan duduk di samping tempat tidur setelah Hinamori keluar. Ichigo meraih jemari Hitsugaya dan menggenggamnya erat, "hei... sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, hah? Kau membuatku harus membantu Matsumoto San mengurusi divisimu. Nanti kau harus bayar gajiku," katanya.

Sejenak dia menikmati musim dinginnya yang ketiga di Soul Society tanpa kehadiran Hitsugaya... yang berarti... tak ada salju lagi yang menghiasi kota ini di setiap musim dingin.

"Aku merindukan salju di sini, Toushiro..."

Saat itu mendadak dia merasakan reiatsu yang sangat dia kenal. Reiatsu yang begitu dingin membekukan, dengan begitu cepat menyelimuti kamar itu.

"A—apa ini..." Ichigo mulai merasa tubuhnya membeku, dan kesadarannya menurun drastis dan akhirnya dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri...

...

...

Dimana ini....

...

Dingin...

...

Ichigo membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah padang es yang begitu luas. Segala membeku. Rerumputan, pohon.. bahkan bebatuan pun ikut terdiam dalam dinginnya suhu di padang ini.

Pemuda itu pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri padang asing yang entah kenapa terasa akrab baginya...

"Toushiro..." nama itu terucap di setiap langkahnya, "Toushiro!! Kau di sini 'kan? Toushiro, jawab aku!! Tou...."

"Kurosaki..."

Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat suara familiar itu mencapai indra pendengarannya. Dia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok yang begitu dia rindukan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tou..." Ichigo hendak melangkah, namun entah sejak kapan, kedua kakinya telah membeku sebatas lutut, "Toushiro!! TOUSHIRO!!!" Ichigo tak menahan suaranya saat melihat Hitsugaya pun ikut membeku.

"Kurosaki... aku..."

"Toushiro!! Jangan menyerah!! Kau bisa kendalikan ini!! Kau bisa, Toushiro!!" kini Ichigo telah membeku sebatas pinggang, "panggil zanpakutoumu. Panggil dia, Toushiro!!!"

"AHK!!" Hitsugaya meremas kepalanya. Nyeri yang sangat membutakan seluruh indranya. Bahkan suara Ichigo tak lagi terdengar olehnya. Yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suara raungan dahsyat yang seolah sanggup mengguncang dunia.

"Siapa?!! SIAPA YANG MEMANGGILKU!!!" teriak Hitsugaya putus asa.

"TOUSHIRO!!" Ichigo seolah paham kalau suaranya tak lagi sampai pada pemuda itu. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha lepas dari belenggu beku itu, namun dia idak bisa. Dan kini sebatas lehernya telah membeku, dia tak lagi bisa bersuara. Tangannya pun terjulur beku pada Hitsugaya yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Kuro.... saki..." Hitsugaya memandang nyalang pada pemuda berambut oranye yang telah membeku sempurna dalam balok es itu. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah separuh membeku, tak kuasa menahan luapan energinya sendiri.

"Panggil namaku... panggil namaku!!" Raung suara dalam kepalanya yang semenjak tadi terus menyiksanya, "PANGGIL NAMAKU!!!"

"AAARGHH!!!" Hitsugaya seolah terseret dalam arus yang luar biasa. Membawanya melintasi ingatan masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya.. saat pertama dia bertemu Matsumoto.. saat pertama dia menyadari kalau dia memiliki kekuatan....

Saat pertama kali dia berjumpa dengan roh zanpakutounya. Naga es yang anggun dan begitu indah.. partner yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya...

"Hyourinmaru!!!"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya—sebuah sinar putih membutakan mata Hitsugaya.. menghempaskannya jauh.. dan seketika dia teah berdiri di hadapan sosok naga yang telah lama menghilang dari jiwanya.

Naga itu menyentuhkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya.. tuan yang dia akui sebagai pemilik kekuatannya, "aku menunggumu begitu lama, Toushiro," ujar naga itu.

Hitsugaya menyentuh kulit naga es itu, "maaf... tapi setelah ini.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Hyourinmaru. Tidak akan lagi..."

Hyourinmaru menghembuskan nafas dinginnya, "kalau begitu bangkitlah, Toushiro. Tunjukkan kembali pada dunia, siapa penguasa es terkuat."

Hitsugaya tesenyum. Senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri, "tentu saja, Hyourinmaru. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kombinasi kita. Selamanya....'

#

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Dia pun kembali duduk tegak dan memandang sekeliling. Reiatsu dingin yang tak terkontrol itu sudah menghilang.. namun sebagai gantinya... dia merasakan 1 titik utama yang mengalirkan reiatsu secara harmonis... reiatsu milik Hitsugaya telah kembali. Mengalir lembut bagai aliran sungai.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo menggumamkan nama kapten muda itu saat dia melihat sebilah pedang tergenggam di tangan Hitsugaya, "Toushiro!!!" dan senyumnya pun terkembang saat dia melihat kembali 2 permata hijau yang begitu dia rindukan.

Hari itu... salju kembali turun di Soul Society....

.

#

.

"UWAAAAH!! Jadi ini Soul Society? Hebaaaat!!!" Karin memandang takjub pada pemandangan di depannya, "kereeenn!! Jadi selama ini, Ichi Nii selalu bermain di tempat sekeren ini. Wauuw!!"

"Kau ini! Siapa yang bermain, huh?! Aku bekerja tahu!! Be-ker-ja!!" Ichigo mengacak rambut adiknya itu. Lalu dia mengajak Karin ke gedung utama Seireitei, diama Matsumoto sudah menunggu.

"Akhirnya—aku menunggu seperti seabad tahu," Matsumoto berkacak pinggang, "Shoutaichou ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Karin Chan. Ayo ikut aku!!" Matsumoto pun menarik tangan Karin.

Setelah melihat Karin mengikuti Matsumoto masuk ke ruangan tempat pimpinan gotei 13 berada, barulah Ichigo beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera menuju ke gedung divisi 10, dan tanpa ragu dia masuk dalam ruangan yang menjadi 'ruang mesin' bagi aktivitas di divisi itu.

Dan seperti dugaannya, dia mendapati Hitsugaya sedang menghadap tumpukan kertas dokumen di mejanya, Ichigo pun mendekat, "kau bisa KO lagi kalau memaksakan diri bekerja seperti itu, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya memberi Ichigo tatapan tajamnya.

Namun Ichigo segera menyela sebelum dia bicara, "baiklah, baiklah—Hitsugaya Taichou," katanya dengan nada menyindir, "bisa tidak sih kau rileks sebentar kalau aku datang?"

Hitsugaya meletakkan penanya dan bersandar ke badan kursinya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya, "begitu donk. Jadinya 'kan aku nyaman mau ngobrol sama kamu," Ichigo duduk di sofa dan menepuk-nepuk sisi kanannya yang kosong, "sini!" katanya pada Hitsugaya.

Sang kapten pun meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Membiarkan saat tubuhnya di rangkul erat oleh sebelah tangan Ichigo. Mereka tak lagi saling bicara. Hitsugaya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Ichigo, sedangkan si pemuda oranye itu menikmati kehadiran sosok kecil itu di sisinya. Hal yang sudah begitu lama dia rindukan.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo hendak mengajak Hitsugaya berbincang, tapi rupanya, si jenius itu sudah tertidur pulas, "ya ampun, dia ini," seulas senyum tampak di bibir Ichigo. Lalu dia pun membaringkan Hitsugaya di sofa itu dan mengusap wajahnya, "sepertinya aku harus menggantikanmu lagi hari ini."

Membiarkan Hitsugaya beristirahat, Ichigo pun meneruskan pekerjaan Hitsugaya yang menumpuk di meja. Selama 3 tahun belakangan ini, dia memang sering membantu Matsumoto mengurusi divisi 10, atas persetujuan Yama Jii pastinya. Makanya dia pun sudah hafal benar apa-apa yang selalu dikerjakan Hitsugaya selama ini. Dan menurut Ichigo... semua sangat membosankan. Dia salut pada Hitsugaya yang betah duduk di balik meja dan berkutat dengan kertas dan tinta.

Selesai membereskan sisa kerjaan itu, Ichigo berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, tapi sampai hari menjelang malam begini, Hitsugaya sama sekali belum terbangun. Ichigo pun mendekati Hitsugaya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu.

"Toushiro... bangun!! Ini sudah hampir malam. Kau harus pindah ke kamarmu sendiri!! Toushiro..."

Hitsugaya bergeming dan mulai membuka matanya, meski enggan.

Ichigo tersenyum, "pekerjaanmu sudah beres semua. Kau bisa istirahat malam ini," katanya.

Hitsugaya duduk dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya tampak pucat. Itu membuat Ichigo cemas.

"Toushiro... kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kepalaku.. sakit sekali..."

Ichigo terkejut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar Hitsugaya mengeluh sekali pun. Entah lelah atau sakit. Dia tipe yang tidak ingin dimanja, Ichigo tahu benar sifatnya yang satu itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hitsugaya terang-terangan mengeluhkan sakitnya, hal yang langka tapi tetap saja membuat Ichigo panik. Pastinya sakit itu tidak tertahankan lagi sampai-sampai si kapten itu tak sanggup menahannya sendiri.

Hitsugaya meremas sisi kepalanya. Nyeri yang dia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya limbung dan pasti akan jatuh menghantam lantai seandainya saja Ichigo tidak menahannya dengan segera.

Saat itu tiba-tiba datanglah Matsumoto dan juga Karin. Keduanya terkejut melihat Hitsugaya yang jelas-jelas sedang tidak sehat.

"Taichou!!" Matsumoto segera mendekati kaptennya, "Ichigo—Taichou kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tadi dia tidur lumayan lama. Waktu aku bangunkan, dia bilang kepalanya sakit," Ichigo menyandarkan Hitsugaya di sofa, "aku akan panggilkan Unohana Taichou. Tolong jaga Toushiro sebentar," dan Ichigo pun segera ber-shunpo keluar dari ruangan itu.

#

"Dia hanya kelelahan," ujar Unohana begitu selesai memeriksa kondisi Hitsugaya, "dia baru sadar dari komanya, dia butuh lebih banyak istirahat sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan rutinnya."

Matsumoto memandang sosok kaptennya yang tertidur pulas, "apa sebaiknya Taichou 'liburan' ke gensei saja, ya? Kalau disini pasti bawaannya tidak bisa diam," katanya.

Unohana mengangguk, "itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mohon izin pada Shoutaichou supaya Hitsugaya Taichou diizinkan pergi ke gensei."

Matsumoto membungkuk pada kapten divisi keempat itu, "terima kasih banyak, Unohana Taichou."

Unohana tersenyum dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu. Sekian belas menit kemudian, datanglah kupu-kupu hitam, yang berfungsi sebagai pengirim pesan, pada Matsumoto.

"Yamamoto Shoutaichou mengizinkan Taichou ke gensei dan tinggal di sana hingga kondisinya pulih seperti sedia kala," katanya dengan nada lega, "kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi toko Urahara untuk menyiapkan gigai," dan wanita bertubuh sexy itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan Ichigo dan Karin.

Saat itu Karin mendekati kakaknya yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Sekarang dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjalin antara kakaknya dan Hitsugaya. Tapi toh dia menerimanya. Karena bagi Karin, kebahagiaan keluarganya adalah yang utama.

"Jadi Toushiro bakal tinggal dengan kita?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya. Kau keberatan?"

Karin menggeleng, "bukan itu. Hanya saja... kita pasti butuh selimut extra kalau Toushiro ada di rumah. Apa lagi Yuzu. Dia 'kan tidak tahan dingin."

Ichigo tertawa, "nanti aku belikan selimut khusus untuknya."

Karin tersenyum, "terus.. kita pulang, nih?!"

"Iya—setelah ada kabar dari Urahara San. Kurasa kau juga tidak terburu-buru 'kan? Sekolah juga sudah mulai libur musim dingin."

Karin nyengir, "kalau boleh sih aku pingin menginap disini. Aku 'kan sudah lama tidak ketemu Rukia Neechan."

Sejenak kedua saudara itu berbincang. Dan saat Matsumoto kembali, mereka pun segera menuju ke gensei. Mereka sampai di toko Urahara, dimana sang pria nyentrik pemilik toko unik itu telah mempersiapkan gigai sempurna untuk Hitsugaya.

Tapi berhubung Hitsugaya tidur begitu pulas dan tidak bisa dibangunkan, terpaksa Pak Urahara mengantarkan gigao itu ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Begitu memastikan semua beres, Matsumoto pun segera undur diri dan kembali ke Soul Society.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Hitsugaya terbangun dan terheran-heran melihat langit-langit kamar yang berbeda. Sekian detik kemudian barulah dia sadar kalau dia ada di kamar Ichigo. Tentu saja karena reiatsu Ichigo terasa dimana-mana.

Dia duduk dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang serupa 100 persen dengannya duduk tersandar di tempat tidur, jelaslah itu gigai yang akan dia pakai selama berada di gensei.

Setelah merasa tubuhnya kembali segar, dia pun mengenakan gigai itu meski sedikit terasa tidak nyaman.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Ichigo, "Ou—kau sudah bangun, Toushiro," dia masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali, "wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya saat Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, ini liburan untukmu. Unohana Taichou sudah susah payah memintakan izin pada Yama jii supaya kau diizinkan cuti sejenak, jangan bilang kau mau kembali ke Soul Society dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumenmu itu."

Hitsugaya memandang tajam pada Ichigo, "aku juga belum tentu akan bilang kalau aku ingin kembali 'kan?"

Ichigo nyengir, "itu 'kan kebiasaanmu."

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Ichigo tetap duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa. Mereka sama-sama canggung. Ini kali pertama mereka berdua saja setelah Hitsugaya siuman dari komanya. Baik si kapten maupun si pemuda strawberry itu sama sekali tidak menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Emm..." Ichigo mencoba memecah keheningan, "yang lain sedang keluar... nonton. Kau lapar tidak?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Ok, baiklah..." Ichigo kembali diam.

Walau normalnya waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari 3 tahun.. sejujurnya umur hubungan mereka berdua masihlah berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Dan selama itu.. Ichigo belum menyentuh Hitsugaya... meski hanya untuk sebuah ciuman.

"Umm.... sebaiknya aku buatkan makanan. Kau kan belum makan sejak semalam," Ichigo hendak berdiri, namun saat itu Hitsugaya menahannya.

"Tidak perlu... disini saja!" katanya.

Dan jadilah Ichigo kembali duduk dalam diam. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik sosok Hitsugaya yang juga duduk tanpa suara, meski begitu, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Ichigo berpacu cepat.

Perlahan Hitsugaya memandang Ichigo saat dia merasakan jemarinya tak lagi merasakan dinginnya udara. Dia tahu Ichigo tengah menggenggam tangannya erat dan sepertinya... dia juga tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan saat pemuda itu merendahkan wajahnya.

Dan benar saja... kini bibir Ichigo telah menyentuh bibirnya. Membuat Hitsugaya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia kenal... tapi dia suka.

Ciuman pertama itu singkat, Ichigo memandang kedua mata Hitsugaya yang perlahan kembali terpejam. Dan ciuman yang kedua, jauh lebih dalam dari yang pertama..

...

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tapi dia tidak menolak saat Ichigo memeluknya erat, menciumi puncak kepalanya. Semua ini terasa asing bagi Hitsugaya, tapi juga dia tahu kalau inilah yang dia mau.

Lalu Hitsugaya melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu memandangnya heran. Hitsugaya tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu dia pun keluar dari dalam gigai, membiarkan tubuh tiruan itu tergeletak di lantai.

Ichigo tersenyum saat sadar kalau Hitsugaya setuju pada apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia meraih lengan Hitsugaya dan dengan lembut membaringkannya di kasur.

.

#

.

Ichigo melepaskan ikatan obi di pinggang Hitsugaya. Suhu tubuh Hitsugaya yang sedikit lebih rendah dari suhu normal itu tidak menghalangi niatan Ichigo untuk memeluknya. Sebelah tangan Ichigo menyusup di punggung Hitsugaya setelah berhasil menyingkikan pakaian atasnya, sementara yang lain berusaha mengenyahkan sisa pakaian di tubuh kapten divisi 10 itu.

"Kuro.. saki..." nafas Hitsugaya tertahan saat telapak tangan Ichigo menyentuh lembut perutnya.

"Shh.." bisik Ichigo, berusaha menenangkan.

Hitsugaya terpaksa mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar suaranya tak keluar. Sentuhan bibir Ichigo di lehernya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus.

Ichigo tersenyum saat dia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat semburat merah di wajah Hitsugaya, wajah yang biasanya datar dan nyaris tak bisa berekspresi itu, kini mencair karena sentuhannya. Itu membuat Ichigo senang.

"Kau menikmati ini.. Toushiro?" Ichigo berbisik di telinga Hitsugaya, merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu mulai meningkat. Tangannya kini bergerak bebas menyusuri tubuh Hitsugaya yang tertindih olehnya.

Kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang tadinya mencengkram seprei, kini akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo, membawa mereka semakin dekat.

Mendapat 'persetujuan' dari si jenius itu, Ichigo pun langsung melakukan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dia lakukan.

Sejenak dia melepaskan diri dari Hitsugaya hanya untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Lalu dia kembali mencium bibir Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Dan setelah melingkarkan tangan Hitsugaya di lehernya, Ichigo segera menuju ke titik yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya begitu kedua tangan Ichigo melebarkan kakinya. Ini asing baginya... dia tidak pernah terlibat kontak fisik seperti ini sebelumnya... tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hitsugaya tahu dia menginginkan ini.

"Ahh..." desahan kecil meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Hitsugaya.

Itu membuat Ichigo merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dadanya. Melihat sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang selama ini begitu dingin dan terkesan angkuh, kini terbaring di bawahnya, tanpa pertahanan dan menyerah pada sentuhannya.... itu semua menambah keinginannya untuk menjadikan Hitsugaya sebagai miliknya sendiri...

"I..chigo..." Hitsugaya tersengal merasakan suatu buncahan rasa yang tak dia kenal bergelut dalam tubuhnya.

Ichigo merendahkan badannya untuk mencium Hitsugaya, menenangkannya dan membuatnya menikmati sensasi itu.

"Emm.." pelukan Ichigo semakin rapat pada Ichigo saat tubuhnya mulai terbiasa pada sentuhan Ichigo. Kini dia bisa menikmati sepenuhnya apa yang Ichigo lakukan, dan dia pun membuang jauh seluruh harga diri yang tertinggal. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.. 'hanya' Toushiro dihadapan Ichigo.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya jemari Ichigo merasakan reaksi Hitsugaya yang telah mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. Ichigo membiarkan Hitsugaya berbaring sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan.

Sementara Hitsugaya berusaha menenangkan diri, Ichigo pun duduk. Memandang liar pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Sosok Hitsugaya yang tak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun, sosok Hitsugaya yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Rambut putihnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh keringat, begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang tampak 'kelaparan' akan sentuhan.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo mengusap wajah Hitsugaya dan sekali lagi dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Hitsugaya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Namun itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Ichigo. Sekali lagi dia menyusupkan tangannya di balik tubuh Hitsugaya dan tangan yang lain kembali memanja kekasihnya, membiarkan jemarinya menjadi basah dan sedikit licin.

"!!!" Hitsugaya tersentak saat dia merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk dalam tubuhnya. Dia meronta, namun tak bisa bebas dari ciuman Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa memisahkan bibirnya dari Ichigo dengan paksa dan menarik nafas dalam, sedikit panik merasakan kehadiran asing dalam dirinya.

Melihat itu, Ichigo menciumi wajah Hitsugaya, "tenanglah... aku yakin kau akan suka ini.."

"Ahk!!" tubuh Hitsugaya kembali tersentak saat sekali lagi ada yang masuk, dan kali ini 2 benda itu bergerak dalam tubuhnya, menimbulkan panas tak tertahankan, "engg!! I.. Ichigo!!"

Mendengar rintihan dan erangan Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo semakin kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dia menarik keluar jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Hitsugaya, memberinya sebuah hadiah berupa erangan protes dari kekasihnya itu.

"Belum berakhir..."

Hitsugaya menyentakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat sekali lagi tubuhnya terkoyak. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ichigo yang menahan kedua kakinya, "Ichi..go!!"

"Tenang.. jangan melawan! Ikuti saja!!" Ichigo mencium pelipis Hitsugaya dan menghentikan gerakannya. Memberi waktu pada tubuh mungil itu supaya terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Hitsugaya mengangguk pada Ichigo, mengizinkan melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir Hitsugaya dan dia pun kembali bergerak.

Suhu musim dingin yang membekukan tak lagi terasa diantara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah panas tubuh yang dipicu hasrat untuk saling memiliki. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi mencengkram erat seprei, kini telah melingkar erat di tubuh Ichigo. Menikmati seutuhnya tiap detik dimana Ichigo mengikrarkan kesungguhan dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh!! Ichigo!!"

"Toushiro!!"

Dan keduanya pun sejenak melupakan bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua saja...

.

#

.

"Ohayou, Taichou."

"Oyahou gozaimasu."

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para anggota divisinya. Meski dia sedang badmood hari ini, dia tetap harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kapten divisi.

"Oo—Taichou.. o-ha-you!!!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas melihat wakilnya melambai penuh semangat di depan kantor.

"Aih, Taichou... kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Kurang tidur?" Matsumoto mengikuti kaptennya masuk dalam ruangan tempat mereka –atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Hitsugaya- menghabiskan hari.

"Brisik!!" Hitsugaya duduk di meja kerjanya dan segera mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung.

Matsumoto tertawa dan dia pun mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia tahu benar apa yang membuat kaptennya itu jadi badmood. Yang jelas karena hari ini matahari bersinar terik sekali, musim panas yang sangat PANAS.

"TOUSHIRO!!" pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah Ichigo sambil membawa 2 buah semangka, "oo—kalian sibuk?!"

Hitsugaya mendelik pada pemuda jangkung itu, 'kau bisa li.."

"Aahh—tidak kok," Matsumoto buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo, "masuk saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu," wanita itu tersenyum riang dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sial.. dia kabur lagi," keluh Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tertawa, "sudah—nanti aku bantu," lalu dia pun mendekati meja Hitsugaya, "keberatan kalau kita menikmati semangka ini? Aku sudah susah payah membawakannya untukmu."

Demi menikmati buah kesukaannya itu, Hitsugaya akhirnya rela 'membolos' sebentar dan berjalan bersama Ichigo menuju ke sebuah sungai yang ada di luar Seireitei. Ichigo segera memasukkan semangka itu ke sungai, membiarkannya menjadi dingin secara alami.

Hitsugaya duduk di bawah pohon, menghindari sengatan matahari yang jelas merupakan 'musuh alami'nya.

"Kau selalu begini di setiap musim panas. Padahal ada banyak hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan di musim panas," Ichigo duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya.

"Yang menyenangkan buatku hanyalah kalau aku bisa membekukan matahari sialan itu."

Ichigo tetawa keras, "ada-ada saja. Kau mau Soul Society ini beku semua?"

"Lebih baik begitu," Hitsugaya menghapus peluh di wajahnya, meski angin berhembus, udara tetap saja panas, "menyebalkan!!" gerutunya.

"Aku tahu cara supaya kau lupa dengan panas ini," Ichigo menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat dia merangkul pinggang Hitsugaya dan menciumnya di bibir.

"Lepas!! Kau mau aku bekukan?!"

"Aku tidak keberatan dibekukan olehmu, toh aku juga akan mencair karena panas tubuhmu," senang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Hitsugaya, Ichigo pun menciumnya lagi, "kau adalah bulanku... bulan yang akan selalu membekukan pandanganku hingga membuatku lupa pada bumi tempatku berpijak... kau adalah bulanku.. yang membekukan hatiku hingga membuatku lupa pada yang lain selain dirimu."

"Dasar perayu..."

"Karena aku tahu kau suka dirayu... Toushiro Kun...."

Dan matahari musim panas sore itu kebingungan mencari awan yang akan menyembunyikan sosoknya supaya tidak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Musim panas kini terasa menyenangkan bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THE END

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

KYAAAAH!!!One-shot yang AMAT panjang sekali sodara-sodara. Saia baru di fandom Bleach. So saia minta masukannya. Kali aja ada istilah aneh yang salah saya pakai dalam fic ini XD. Jadinya—saia nunggu ripiu anda sekalian... arigatou XDD


End file.
